


Crookshanks' Question

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 26 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile">snakeling</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: cat, voyeurism</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crookshanks' Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



> Written on 26 May 2006 in response to [snakeling](http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: cat, voyeurism_.

Severus was pushed inside of Harry as far as the boy could take when he noticed the cat sitting on one of the desks. He would have shooed the creature, but just then, Harry clenched around his cock in such a demanding manner that all he could do was come.

The animal was gone when they'd collected themselves.

Harry was twisting his fingers inside of Severus' arse and licking the head of his lover's prick when he noticed the cat curled up on the edge of the bed. He would have shooed the creature, but just then, Severus came all over his face.

The animal was gone when they'd collected themselves.

Crookshanks was frustrated by the tall, growling human and his shorter, friendlier mate. Where were the kittens? For as long as they had been mating—when did their cycle end, anyway?—he thought by now there should have been young.


End file.
